


A New Born Cyanide

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [209]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Symbiotic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Henry finally accomplishes his goal—taking Joey’s place as Bendy’s host.Set in my Symbiotic AU.





	A New Born Cyanide

With a loud shriek, the Ink Demon collapsed to the floor, writhing in agony. Henry caught his breath, as did Murray and Allison.  
  
“So...is it over?” Murray finally asked.  
  
“Almost,” Henry replied. “Only one thing left to do.”  
  
His companions had explained to him about how the Toons were symbiotic entities, their natural state being living masses of ink that required a host to take on their ‘intended’ form. During his trek through the studio, many of the un-bonded Toons, in the form of Searchers had tried to bond with him. Not only were none of them compatible, but the Ink Demon did everything in his power to ensure that Henry remain un-bonded. After all, the whole reason Bendy had tricked Joey into inviting Henry back, was because he wanted to bond with the former animator—after Bendy had bonded with Joey, the latter had seized control of their shared body and the accompanying abilities.  
  
“Once you do this, there’s no going back,” Allison warned. “Are you sure you want to do this?”  
  
“There’s no way I’m going to let Bendy suffer any more, and unlike with you and Alice, there’s no one else for the job.”  
  
Allison nodded. While Alice had wished that Susie could be her host, she also didn’t want to get her involved, feeling that she deserved the happier life she’d found after she and Sammy had quit. Luckily, Allison had proven to be compatible, so Susie wouldn’t have to be dragged into the hell that the old studio had become.  
  
_I wonder how Susie would react if she ever found out_, Henry briefly mused. _Ah well. Here we go._  
  
With caution, he approached the still-shuddering form on the floor, kneeling and spreading his arms.  
  
“Bendy, I’m all yours.”  
  
The Ink Demon began to shake, tendrils of black lashing out and wrapping themselves around the animator’s body. Joey desperately tried to regain control, but Bendy was already detaching himself.  
  
<At last!>  
  
Mentally reaching out, Henry allowed Bendy to secure himself to his body. He knew that by doing this, he was permanently tying his own life force to the Toon, but it was worth it.  
  
Creator and creation, together forever. Just as it should be.  
  
Taking one last look at the now lifeless body of his former friend, Henry briefly wondered if he should’ve been worried that he didn’t feel bad. But as the bonding process became complete, he knew he had made the right choice.  
  
“Now, what do you say we make like Wally and get outta here?”  
  
<Here’s to that, Henry ol’ pal.>

**Author's Note:**

> -Safe: Wally, Sammy, Susie, Norman, Shawn, Thomas, Lacie  
-Murray Hill is Boris’s host.  
-Malice is a ‘previous draft’ of Alice who uses the ink of her fellow Toons as an alternative to finding a host. However, this is only a short-term solution, and she must keep harvesting ink to remain in her current form.
> 
> Prompt:  
“Joey may not have objected to using humans as bases, but he did make me swear not to use anyone who worked for him, even if they don't any more. And I know better than to break that promise."  
(Toons and monsters =/= canon characters)


End file.
